Ghost Vision II
Ghost Vision is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated/traditional-animated fantasy comedy film written and a direct-sequel to the 1995 Multimedia Animation film Ghost Vision. The film is directed by Geo G. and stars John DiMaggio (replacing Chris Farley as Willie), along with the reprised roles of Julia Roberts, Dan Aykroyd, Jennifer Lopez, Michael Wildshill, and Thomas F. Wilson, along with new cast members like Eddie Murphy. It is also the first Gingo film to not be released by Universal. The film is scheduled to be released on June 12, 2020, in 3D and IMAX formats. Premise 25 years after the events of the original film, Willie is happily married to Megan and they run the Norx Ghost Busting Business, until a mystery woman who claims to be Willie's daughter comes into his life and he must stop Ratar once again after he plots his revenge on Willie and his family. However, this time around, he is sucked into the ghost world. Cast * John DiMaggio as Willie, a man who is now a professional ghost catcher, following the footsteps of his deceased father and now owns his business Soul Catching Industries. He was previously voiced by Chris Farley in the original film. * Julia Roberts as Megan, a woman who is involved in Willie's ghost catching business and is also his wife. * Eddie Murphy * Dan Aykroyd as Walter, Willie’s childhood best friend who is the assistant CEO of Soul Catching Industries. * Jennifer Lopez as Brittany, a friend of Willie who actually believes in ghosts and has conspiracy theories. * Hailee Steinfeld as Trixie, Willie's long lost daughter who he didn't know about. * Michael Wildshill as Billy, Willie's dead uncle who is a ghost. * Thomas F. Wilson as Ratar, an evil ghost who plans his revenge on Willie after being defeated by him 25 years ago. Production Director Geo G. stated in 1996 that he was open to the idea of a sequel if he could come up with an idea superior to the original film: "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." Seeing as how the TV series ended in July 1999, the sequel was rumored to be scrapped. However, during an interview in October 2005, Geo G. reiterated his interest in making a sequel. "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love the film itself," said Geo G. "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Ghost Vision film, and if I can get ‘em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." Gingo Animation officially announced their intentions to develop a Ghost Vision II sequel in March 2014. Geo G. returned to direct and write the screenplay as well as Warner Bros. and Sony also distributing. However, a year later, it was confirmed that production of the film has been stopped due to Warner Bros shifting focus on the production The LEGO Movie 2. In September 2016, it was revealed that production of the film resumed after production troubles with Michael Wildshill returning to produce the film. On December 18, 2016, it was revealed that voice recording for the film will start at the beginning of 2017. It was also confirmed in the same month that the film will be traditionally animated along with computer-animation, making the sequel the first traditionally animated film by Gingo since The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009. Geo G. also noted that the combination of traditional and computer animation is very expensive based on a tweet he made on Twitter in January 2018. On March 23, 2018, Universal scheduled the film for a release on March 13, 2020. On March 25, 2018, it was announced that Roberts, Aykroyd, Lopez, Wildshill, and Wilson would all reprise their roles. Gingo was also looking at voice-actor John DiMaggio to voice Willie after voicing him in all other media and confirmed his casting on the next day. On July 28, 2019, the film was pushed back to June 12, 2020. Release ''Ghost Vision II ''is scheduled to be released on June 12, 2020. Marketing The first official trailer was released on January 7, 2020. Home Media It will be avaliable on HBO Max as well after it's theatrical run when it launches in 2020. Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:IMAX films Category:3D films Category:PG-rated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Upcoming films